User talk:Alerkina4isback
Hi, welcome to the : the only M.U.G.E.N character and stage encyclopedia! Thanks for your edit to the User:Alerkina4isback page; we hope it will be the first of many contributions from you. Before editing and making articles, why not take a peek at the rules? Leave a message on my talk page if you need help with anything (don't worry, I won't bite). Enjoy fighting! -- Eljosho1998 (Talk) 12:20, February 24, 2013 Art Thief from DeviantART makes account on Wikia... 02:50, October 4, 2013 (UTC) I'm not surprised he's here.TheWaluigiking (talk) 02:53, October 4, 2013 (UTC) Your page Alerkina4 I made it, all the info and characters and stages. :) KennyROCKS (talk) 11:20, October 4, 2013 (UTC) ...Seriously, Kenny? 11:28, October 4, 2013 (UTC) Yesh. :D KennyROCKS (talk) 11:45, October 5, 2013 (UTC)KennyROCKS Okay, You can stop now. Do you HONESTLY have to steal information from other wikias? 20:51, February 3, 2014 (UTC) Hello! Because you use none effort when you create an page, the page that you create are quality missed (especially missed categories also) !! It's why they are deleted. ---Toupou--- (talk) 20:23, April 12, 2014 (UTC) Don't say "PLEASE DONT DELETE THIS....." if you know nothing about how make an page of good quality, because just one category.. ! Understand that it's by your fault that the pages that you create are deleted. ___________ And another article made by Alerkina with absolutely no effort put into it. Wow. You've managed to make even less of an effort this time. ~PlasmoidThunder's summarys ---Toupou--- (talk) 09:04, April 13, 2014 (UTC) As always, your articles are of poor quality, and so again deleted. ---Toupou--- (talk) 16:53, May 1, 2014 (UTC) And you're banned... again Seeing as you still can't seem to get the message that your pathetic attempts at making articles are of no benefit to us, I've banned you again, this time for 3 weeks. I'm being serious, we're not going to run around fixing up the articles you make. If you just can't make the slightest effort, then why should we? You claim that "you don't know how to make an article", so why are you? You know they're going to be deleted. It's not like it's really difficult to make an article, but you're not even trying. 16:56, May 1, 2014 (UTC) Your edits are useless man are should be blocked forever brony and I know that a was a little hursh guys but this user makes me mad. Hey! Some people have rules here! so if you ignore them, prepare yourself to be ignored. 22:37, June 8, 2014 (UTC) Character Articles If you want your character articles to stay, you must follow our character article guide lines without plagiarizing information from another wiki. Go take a look at this. "I always stand in doubt. Does not one want to understand the implications of their actions and the riddles society give them?" - A Stranger. (talk) 01:27, August 17, 2014 (UTC) Complete your article. Complete Bessie and actually put some effort into your article. You've got one day and if it isn't finished, it'll be deleted again. "I always stand in doubt. Does not one want to understand the implications of their actions and the riddles society give them?" - A Stranger. (talk) 01:50, August 17, 2014 (UTC) Can you reupload the Sony Music article? Is that your character Sony Music is a spriteswap of Google?, Can you reupload the Sony Music article, PlasmoidThunder delete this article so madly. >:( Link: http://www.4shared.com/get/20VsOWzJ/SonyMusic.html Already reuploaded Sony Music's article, It was me, Oliquino Zamzam. Sony Music Complete your article! If you want to keep your article, literally complete the whole thing before tomorrow. Or else it'll be deleted regardless of what and remember to make your article look similar to this. No, you need to fill the gameplay and provide a movelist of your character *if it has any specials or hypers in the first place.* "I always stand in doubt. Does not one want to understand the implications of their actions and the riddles society give them?" - A Stranger. (talk) 04:46, August 17, 2014 (UTC) No, you don't write a description of what your character does in that video! You have to describe what your character does and you have state whether if your character has special or hypers. You also need to as descriptive as you can! Plus, grammar matters too! The character background information has to be detailed as possible! I cannot emphasize this further.... "I always stand in doubt. Does not one want to understand the implications of their actions and the riddles society give them?" - A Stranger. (talk) 04:28, August 17, 2014 (UTC) Your article is not necessarily complete, but you're safe for now. Before you create anymore character articles I suggest that you go over the MUGEN Database: Character articles and create an article based on the character articles found there. As MDF said, please take a look at Rotom and Zeeky H. Bomb, they are examples of completed articles. "I always stand in doubt. Does not one want to understand the implications of their actions and the riddles society give them?" - A Stranger. (talk) 05:19, August 17, 2014 (UTC) - - - You stole the words right out of my mouth... Or something, considering you don't talk over text. Your lack of effort doesn't just show in your articles, it also shows in your characters and your disgusting, just-slap-it-together-as-quickly-and-easily-as-possible attitude. If you expect to shove half-finished, barely functional trash in our faces and expect it to be praised, you have passed the line and become someone who needs a hefty dose of that brutal, harsh mistress I like to call reality. Mugen character artwork Fails tsk tsk tsk.... It seems Plasmy is ashamed of uploading character artworks with distracting BGs! 00:47, December 16, 2014 (UTC)